


Please Don’t Leave Me

by Ichigoo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Conflict, Gay, M/M, Namelessshipping, Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Romance, first story on this site, maybe sad idk, originalshipping - Freeform, super smash bros invatation, these guys love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigoo/pseuds/Ichigoo
Summary: Red receives an invitation to Super Smash Bros.,which he is super excited about. However, he is sad to leave his hometown, his friends, and even his crush, Blue. Before Red leaves, he wants to spend the most time with Blue, and maybe confess to him. Not only that, but Red doesn't even have his Pokemon for Super Smash Bros.! Will Red figure out everything before he leaves?idk read if you wanna find out uwu





	Please Don’t Leave Me

I couldn’t believe my own eyes. Could it be? Was this a joke?  
I just received a letter from the Master Hand, asking me to join roster for Super Smash Bros.!   
No, this has to be real, who in the world would fake this?! Oh man, I’m so glad that I was chosen, I can finally see Pikachu again!  
Augh, to bad I can’t use him in battle, he’s been there from the start, it would be weird to take his title!  
I guess I will have to choose a different Pokemon, but which one should I use?  
Oh, it doesn’t matter now! I need to go tell my Mom the news.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What? Are you serious, Red?” My Mother, gasped. “That is great news!”   
“Yeah, I know!” I replied, as my mom gave me a huge hug. “Are you sure you are going to be fine without me?”  
“Oh, don’t you worry about me! I’ll be fine.” My Mom broke the hug, and smiled at me. “Besides, you’ll come visit me, right?”  
I smile back at my mom. “Of course I will.”  
“Good,” My mom looked back at the letter. “So, you are leaving in 2 days?”  
“Yup.” My mom looked up at me with a grin on her face. “What are you thinking?”  
“Well, since this is kinda a big deal for you, and me and your friends won’t get to see you for awhile, maybe we should host a ‘Going Away’ party for you, tomorrow!”  
“Ooohh,” I shout. “Yeah! That’s a great idea, mom! Let’s do it!”  
“Cool! I’m gonna email some of your friends, and start setting things up.”  
“OK, mom.” I nod. When my mom said ‘friends,’ I immediately thought of Blue. “Hey, mom? Is it fine that I tell Blue about this in person?”  
“Of course, Red! Go share the news with him.” My Mom said, as she walked over to her computer.  
“Thank you!” I exclaimed, running out of the house with joy.  
I was really excited to tell Blue the news. Blue and I have been friends ever since I moved to Pallet Town, which was when I was a toddler. When we were around 11 years old, we started our Pokemon adventure. That’s when Blue got a little too competitive, and he became a jerk.   
I honestly, didn’t mind it, since he always had this cocky attitude before. We eventually made it to the Pokemon League, and Blue and I had to battle for the Champion Title. It was hard, but I ended up beating all of his Pokemon with my Pikachu left.   
Of course, he was mad at me for a couple of days, but after that, he apologized to me for everything he did to me. I was just glad he wasn’t mad at me, anymore.  
After he apologized to me, we became closer than ever. Well, I think a bit too close. I may have accidentally developed a crush of Blue. I know, it’s really dumb, but I can’t help it. His spikey, clean hair, his cute behavior, and let’s not forget about those gorgeous eyes-  
Ugh, I really need to cut it out.  
I finally managed to make it to Blue’s house. I knock on the door, quickly.  
The door opened, a couple of seconds later, revealing Blue’s older sister, Daisy.  
“Hello, Daisy!” I greeted. “Is Blue here? I want to tell him something important.”  
The young woman smiled at me. “Hi Red! Yeah, he’s here. Blue is in his room. Come on in!” Daisy said, politely.   
“Thanks!” I smiled back at her, as I began to walk up the stairs.  
Man, Blue is lucky to have an older sister like Daisy, she is so sweet and caring.  
Once I made it to Blue’s room, I knocked on the door.  
“Come in!” A familiar voice shouted from inside of the room. I slowly opened the door, peeking my head from the crack of the door.  
I then saw Blue, sitting on his bed, reading a manga, while texting someone on his phone.  
“Red?” The brunette questioned. I fully opened the door, as I smile at him. My cheeks started to heat up just looking at him.  
“Hi, Blue!” I greeted, stepping inside his room.  
“What brings you here?” Blue asked me, as he closed his manga, and turned off his phone. I shut the door, and ran over to his bed. I quickly sat down, trying to control my energy.  
“Blue, something amazing happened to me today!” I exclaimed.  
“I’m listening…” Blue smirked.  
“OK, so you remember that fighting tournament thing, called Super Smash Bros.? It had tons of people from across the world in the roster join?”  
“Oh yeah, I remember that.”  
“Well,” I pull out the letter, and handed it to Blue. “I got in!” He read the letter for a minute, then looked up at me with a smile.  
“No way, dude congrats!” Blue exclaimed, as he gave me a hug. I began to blush, again.  
“Heh, thanks, Blue.” I hugged back.  
“I'm guessing you’re pretty stoked about this?”   
“Yeah, I’m super happy!” Blue looked back at the letter again, and began to read more of it. Suddenly, his face went from happy, to worried, and concerned. He looked back up from the letter.  
“Doesn’t that mean you have to leave?” Blue whimpered.  
“Um, yeah… I’m suppose to leave in 2 days…” I muttered.  
“So, I guess you won’t have a lot of time left here in Kanto, huh?”  
“I mean,” I didn’t really know what to say. I never thought about leaving Blue. I didn’t even think about how Blue would feel about this. I then, take a deep breath. “I’m gonna try to visit here as much as possible!”  
“Yeah,” Blue looked down at the floor, and gave out a sigh. It looked like he was trying to hold back his tears. I’ve never seen Blue cry, ever. “But you’re still not gonna be here, most of the time…”  
I still didn’t know how to respond to this. I never thought I would see Blue get sad over this. I put my hand on Blue’s shoulder. He looked up at me with his glittery eyes.  
“Blue, it’s going to be alright. I know you’re sad that I’m leaving, and I am too, really, but this is a passion I’ve been dreaming of doing for ages, and some passions involve some difficult decisions to make.” I take another deep breath, and exhale, calmly, as my eyes started to tear up. “You get what I’m saying?”  
Blue gave me a slight nod. Then, he weakly smiled at me. “Yeah, I understand, Red, thanks.”   
I nodded back at him, as a singular teardrop managed to escape my eye. I wiped the tear away, with the hand I put on Blue’s shoulder, along with giving out a sniffle.  
I suddenly felt something touch my shoulder. It was Blue’s hand.  
“Red,” Blue grinned. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” My face started to fluster up, but at the same time, a smile started to form on my face.  
“Yeah, thanks again, Blue.” One of the great traits Blue has is helping out a distressed person or Pokemon. Sure, he’s cocky and all, but that doesn’t mean he can’t help out.  
“So, any plans for you’re last couple of days here?” Blue asked, as he rested both of his hands onto his bed. He started to gaze up at the ceiling.  
“Well my mom was planning on doing a ‘Going Away’ party tomorrow…” I shrugged, as I looked over at Blue. “Speaking of that, I wanted to know if you can come?”  
The brunette looked back at me, and gave me a reassuring nod. “Yeah, sure! I assume it’s going to be at your house?”  
“I think so, my mom was just inviting people before I left.”  
“Ah, I see…” We both just stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, enjoying the silence. I guess we won’t be able to really have these moments, anymore.   
“Hey, I have an idea…” Blue stated. I looked over at him with a confused look on my face. “Maybe, after the party, I can stay over at your house for a sleepover?”  
My face started to beam with excitement. “Oh yeah! We definitely should!” I exclaimed. “I bet my mom would be fine with it!”  
“Sounds good.” Blue smiled.  
Suddenly, we heard a scratching noise come from the door. It kept going for a couple of seconds, until we heard a small whimper come from the door. Blue sped to the door, and opened it.  
“Eevee!!!” The Pokemon cried, as it jumped into the brunette’s arms. It was Blue’s Eevee!  
At the start of our adventure, we did get a starter Pokemon, but we also decided to catch another Pokemon, that would stay small without risk, and would be friendly. I decided to go for a Pikachu, and Blue wanted to get an Eevee. And ever since then, Blue has kept that Eevee.  
“Hey, Eevee,” Blue greeted. “Did you have a nice nap?” The Pokemon responded with a yawn, along with a purr. “That’s good, would you like to say hello to Red?”   
Eevee looked over at me with a huge smile on her face. “Eev!!” Eevee greeted, as she ran over to me. She jumped on my lap, and started to nuzzle against me.  
“Hello, Eevee! How have you been?” I asked.  
“Vee! Vee!!” Eevee responded.  
“That’s good…” Blue’s Eevee reminds me of my Pikachu. It’s too bad that Pikachu had to leave for Super Smash Bros. Not only was I sad, but also Blue and Eevee. Mostly Eevee. Pikachu and Eevee were best buddies, it was so cute. They would even sometimes whisper to each other, like they were sharing a secret, or something.  
I miss Pikachu, but I’m so glad I will be able to see him again.  
Suddenly, I felt something in my pocket vibrate. I took my phone out of my pocket, and looked at my most recent notification. It was from Mom. I read it, then looked up at Blue.  
“It’s Mom,” I said. “She’s telling me I need to eat dinner.” I put my phone back into my pocket, and pick up Eevee from my lap. I walk over to Blue, and hand his Pokemon to him. “But, I’ll see you soon!” I started to walk off, but then Blue grabbed my arm.  
“Wait,” he kinda yelled. “Do you think we can Surf over to Cinnabar Island, and watch the sunset?” Blue let’s go of my arm, and started to pet his Eevee. “It’s gonna be the last time you see that amazing view for awhile…”  
I started to blush at the thought of Blue wanting to watch the sunset with me. It makes feel happy that he still wanted to spend time with me.  
“Y-Yeah, sure! I’ll ask my Mom, and I’ll text you when she answers me.”  
“Cool.” A smiled formed around his face when he heard my answer. “I’ll see you later, maybe?”  
“Definitely.” I began to walk out of the door. “Bye, Blue.”  
“Bye, Red.”  
I shut the door, and started to step down the stairs. When I got to the end, I saw that Daisy was still downstairs. She was cooking some noodles for herself, Blue, and Professor Oak.  
“Bye, Daisy!” I waved.  
“Good bye, Red!” Daisy waved back. I opened the door to the house, then shut it. I sprinted over to my house, and went inside. My Mom was just putting on the final touches of the soup she made. She gave me a warm smile.  
“Welcome back, Red! Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes!”  
“OK, Mom,” I said. I made my way up to my up to my room, and closed the door behind me. I went over to my bed, and laid down on it.   
I couldn’t stop blushing at the thought of Blue. I can’t believe I have to leave him soon. At least he isn’t being distant, and he’s wanting to spend time with me.  
Speaking of that, I should really ask Mom if I can go to Cinnabar Island with Blue this evening.   
I opened the door to my room, and went downstairs to the dining room. My Mom was just placing down my soup down on the table.  
“Ah, Red. Just in time for dinner!” Mother said, as she sat down in her chair. I sat down in my chair, and began to blow on the soup to cool it down.  
Mom took a sip of her soup, and looked over at me. “So, I invited a ton of people, such as the gym leaders, the Elite Four, Leaf, and the Oaks!”  
“Oh, cool.” I exclaimed.  
“Is there anyone else I should invite?”  
“Nah, I think it’s fine.”  
“Good.” We both sat quietly, drinking our soup for a couple of minutes. I took the last sip from my soup, and put it in the dishwasher. I walked over to Mom, with a cheery look on my face.  
“Um, Mom?” I asked. My Mom looked up at me, while drinking her glass of water. “I was wondering if I can go over to Cinnabar Island and watch the sunset with Blue tonight?”  
Mother gave me a reassuring smile. “Sure! But please pack first, before you leave.”  
Oh right, I completely forgot about what I should pack. “Alright, I will start that right now!” I ran upstairs into my room, and got out my backpack. I began to stuff a bunch of clothes and entertainment items, along with some of my secret stash of candy.   
Once I was done, I zipped up my backpack, and grabbed my Pokemon. I then remembered.  
I need a Pokemon for Super Smash Bros. But what Pokemon do I pick? I obviously can’t pick my Pikachu. And my Venasaur is rather slow. I shook my head, and grabbed my 6 Pokemon. I unplugged my phone from my charger, and began to text Blue. I placed my phone in my pocket when I finished.  
I paced myself down the stairs, in a hurry, and went straight to the door.  
“I finished packing, Mom! I’m going over to Blue’s house! Bye!!” I shut the door before my Mother could respond to me. I ran over to Blue’s house, and knocked on the door.  
The door opened, revealing a cheery Professor Oak.  
“Red! Good to see you! Congratulations on Super Smash Bros.!” Professor Oak said.  
“Heh, thanks Professor Oak!” I thanked.  
“I assume you’re here for Blue?”  
“Yup!”  
The Professor nodded his head. “I’ll let him know you’re here.”  
“Thank you.” Professor Oak shut the door, softly. I could hear the Professor’s footsteps as he walked up the stairs.  
After about a minute, I heard fast, light footsteps came down the stairs. The door opened, with a bit more force than Professor Oak.  
“Hey, Red! You ready to go to Cinnabar?” Blue asked, as he shut the door to his house. I felt my face go red, just seeing him, again.  
“Yup! Let’s go!” I exclaimed, as we both started walking towards the water in Pallet Town.  
“Eee Vee!” Eevee agreed.  
Once we got there, I brang out my Pokeball containing my Lapras.  
“Go, Lapras!” I shouted, as I threw my down to ground. Then, my Lapras popped out of the ball, and went into the water.  
“Hey, Lapras! Can you take us to Cinnabar Island?” I questioned to my Pokemon.  
“Laaapras!” Lapras agreed. I hopped onto my Lapras’s shell, along with Blue getting on.  
“Evve!” Eevee exclaimed, as she jumped onto Lapras’s head.  
“Lap, Lapras!” Lapras smiled.   
“I keep forgetting how much Eevee likes your Lapras.” Blue grinned.  
“Heh, yeah,” I grinned back. “Alright Lapras! To Cinnabar Island.” The Pokemon started to surf across the ocean, very fast.   
I held onto my hat, so it didn’t fall off.  
Meanwhile, Blue held onto me, tightly, so he didn’t fall off. I began to blush, a lot. I thought it was kinda cute, but at the same time, I was losing it.  
After about a couple of minutes, we made it to Cinnabar Island. We hopped off of Lapras, and went to our usual spot for watching the sunset. Eevee and Lapras followed us, but decided to play in the water while watching the sunset.  
Once we got there, we both sat down next to each other, and watched the sky. Cinnabar Island has probably the best view for a sunset in the entire world. Heck, I doubt the Elite Four could have a better view than this.  
Blue and I started to see the sky turn from pink, to a dark blue.  
I turn my head over to Blue, with my cheeks turning pink. “Hey, thanks for suggesting this idea to me. I’m having fun right now…” I said to Blue.   
The brunette turned his head back to me, and smiled. “Of course, I want to spend most of my time with you as much as possible.” My face started to turn bright red. I turned away from Blue, quickly, before he could notice.  
“Yeah, me too…” I stated.   
We continued to watch the beautiful sunset together. Eevee and Lapras stopped playing with each other, and decided to relax and watch the sunset, as well.  
I looked over at Blue, with my eyes. He looked so calm, at that moment, it was pretty cute. I blushed a bit, from looking at him.  
Then, I had this crazy idea. I thought I should confess to Blue at that moment. It was a perfect setting, and a perfect atmosphere. I wanted to tell him how I really felt about him before I left Kanto.  
But I couldn’t do it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was about to start. I can’t wait to see everyone one last time before I leave to Super Smash Bros. I’m also kinda sad, since I will barely be able to see them. I better make the most out of this party.  
In other news, Professor Oak agreed to let Blue come over to my house for a sleepover. Which I’m so glad he is able to come to my house. After all, Blue is my best friend, and my crush, and I want to make my last moments with him memorable.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Congratulations on Super Smash Bros., Red!” The gym leader, Brock, exclaimed.  
“Yeah! It must be a real honor!” Another gym leader, Misty, cheered.  
“We are all so proud of you, Red.” Elite Four member, Lance, smiled.  
“Wow, thank you all so much!” I beamed with joy.  
“You must feel pretty happy right now, huh?” Elite Four member, Lorelei, asked.  
“Oh, I’m super happy!” I shouted. “Though, I’m sad that I have to leave the Kanto region. I’m going to miss you all…”  
“Were all going to miss you, too,” Misty sighed. “But at least you will be able to visit us!”  
“That is true.”  
Eventually, everyone who was talking to me went to go get some food. I was about to get a drink of water, until I saw Leaf talking to Blue. I noticed that Blue looked kinda worried, and Leaf looked like she was trying to calm him down.  
I ran over to them as quickly as I could. “Is everything thing, alright?”  
Both of them looked over at me. Blue gave me a calm smile. “Yeah, everything is fine! I was just worried about my next battle for a contest coming up, and I was asking Leaf for help,” The brunette turned over the girl. “Right, Leaf?”  
“Oh! Um, yeah! Teaching him the good stuff, heh.” Leaf stuttered. Blue glared at her, but soon went back to a smile, as he turned to me.  
“You want to hang out with me and Leaf?” Blue asked.  
“Oh, sure!” I replied, eagerly.  
Blue, Leaf, and I sat down in the living room, and played some video games for awhile, until Mom brought out some pizza and cake. We went into the dining room and got some food and drinks, and talked some more.   
After eating, we let our Pokemon play some party games, which was really funny to watch, especially seeing Lance’s Charizard and Misty’s Staryu do a tied leg race, together. Everyone couldn’t stop laughing!  
And before I knew it, the party came to an end. Everyone said their goodbyes and good lucks to me, and left. The only person who was left was Blue, and his sleeping Eevee, who were aloud to stay because of our sleepover.  
My Mom looked rather tired after making this whole party happen. “Alright, boys,” Mother yawned. “I’m going to hit the hay. I’m exhausted after this long day.” Mom turned her head over to me. “Red, Blue, be prepared to wake up a bit early. I need to take Red to the train station in the morning, so we need to drop Blue off.”  
“Alright.” Blue agreed.  
“OK, Mom.” I also agreed.  
“Good night, guys.” Mom said, as she went into her room.  
“Good night.” Blue and I both waved goodbye. Then, the door slammed shut. We both looked at each, and smiled.  
“So, what should we do now?” I asked.  
“Whatever you want to do, it’s your last day here.” Blue smirked. My cheeks turned pink when he smiled.  
“You wanna play on the Wii?”   
“Mario Kart?”  
“Heck yeah!”  
We went upstairs into my room started up the Wii. We played for a long time, which was a lot of fun, even though Blue won most of the races. I’m not as good as Blue is, but I still enjoyed it.  
We eventually got bored of playing video games, so we decided to chat. Well, it was mostly a chat about Super Smash Bros.  
“It’d be really cool to be there, just think about it, meeting Mario,” Blue exclaimed. “How many people do you think met Mario before?!”  
“I would assume not a lot of people…” I replied, with a giggle.  
“Man, you are one lucky trainer, Red.”  
“Heh, yeah,” I looked over at Blue’s sleeping Eevee, who was twitching from her dreams. It reminded me of when Pikachu had his dreams. I looked back at Blue, with a smile. “I’m just really excited to see Pikachu, again. We were best buddies, and I finally get to see him everyday.”  
“That must be exciting,” Blue nodded. He stopped nodding, and looked at me with a confused face. “By the way, which Pokemon are you going to take with you to the roster?”  
I completely forgot about that! “Um, I actually don’t know, I can’t decide on what a good Pokemon would be.”  
“Oh, I see…”  
“Yeah, maybe Master Hand has some extra Pokemon I can use, or maybe I can use Pikachu.”  
“Hmm, well, OK…”   
“But, I guess I’m a bit excited to meet the Link…” I chuckled.  
“I knew you’d want to meet him!” Blue exclaimed.  
We talked, and talked for hours. And the more we talked to each other, the more drowsy I became. I was trying to stay awake, so I can spend as much time with Blue as possible.  
But I couldn’t do it.  
“...and that’s how Gramps got stuck in a ferris wheel.” The brunette snickered.  
“Heh… funny story…” I yawned. Blue noticed immediately that I yawned.  
“Are you tired? Do you need to go to bed?” Blue questioned me.  
“What? No, I’m fine, I can stay awake…” I said, as I rubbed my eyes. Before I was about to say anything else, Blue hushed me.  
“No, Red. Please get some rest. You are going to have a long day tomorrow, and I don’t want you to be tired.”  
“Well,” I looked into my friends concerned twinkling eyes. I blushed, then smiled. “Alright, I’ll go to sleep…”  
“Good.” Blue smiled, as he pulled to covers onto his body. I did so as well, and I began to shut my eyes. I still felt my cheeks heat up, closing my eyes to the sight of Blue.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up at around 2 o’clock in the morning. Something didn’t feel right to me.  
That’s when I heard a whimper nearby me. I at first thought it was Eevee having a nightmare. I looked over to where Eevee was, and she wasn’t twitching or anything whatsoever.  
I then hear the whimper again. Now I know for a fact that it wasn’t from Eevee. I noticed that Blue wasn’t in the same spot he was sleeping in. I sat up, and tried to hear the whimper again.  
This time, I heard a sniffle. I looked into the direction I heard it in. When I did, I saw Blue sitting, and looking at something. I moved over a bit to see what he was holding.   
It was a picture of me and Blue.  
I heard another sniffle, which came from Blue. Was he crying? I quietly walked over to the brunette. When I was near him, I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
Blue flinched when I touched him. He looked like he’s been crying for a bit.  
“Blue,” I whispered. “Are you-”  
“Red…” Blue whimpered, as he gave me a hug. I couldn’t help but fluster up.  
“Blue, it’s OK, everything is going to be OK…” I quietly said.  
“Red?” Blue muttered.   
“Yeah?” The brunette looked up at me, with tears streaming down his face. This shocked me, because I’ve never seen Blue cry before. Not even when he lost the Pokemon League, which I know that meant a lot to him at the time.  
“Please, let me go with you to Super Smash Bros.”  
“W-What-”  
“Red, please. I realized I can’t live without you, I need you here,” Blue cried. “With me…”  
I was lost for words. I didn’t know Blue cared for me that much. “Blue, I don’t want to leave, but-”  
“Then stay here in the Kanto Region!”   
“Blue…”  
“We can watch the sunsets in Cinnabar every night…”  
“Blue.”  
“We can complete our Pokedex, together…”  
“Blue-”  
“And we’d never have to worry about leaving each other again-”  
“Blue!” I yelled, in an angry manner. The brunette looked at me, with a glare. “I, I wish I could stay, but I can’t. I want to fulfill my passion I’ve been dreaming of doing forever.” Blue kept staring at me, except he looked even more mad.  
Suddenly, Blue pushed me down to the floor, and stood up. “You know what, Red? You’re selfish! You’re the most selfish person I’ve ever met!” Blue yelled, as tears started to form from his eyes. “I wish I was never your friend!”   
The brunette was about to leave my room, but before he opened the door, he just froze. He didn’t move a muscle. Then, he fell to his knees, while covering his face. He started crying. I was still silent as ever.  
“Red, I don’t think you know how much I care for you…” Blue sniffled, as he began to walk back towards me. I pushed myself off of the ground.  
“Well, now I don’t know how much,” I muttered. “It’s confusing…”   
“Everything is confusing, especially for me, and my feelings towards people and Pokemon!” Blue sighed as he sat right across from me, closely. I started to blush even more.  
“B-Blue, I-”  
“Red. I like you. That’s what I’m trying to say to you. I. Like. YOU!” Blue shouted, as his face flustered up. I was confused, still. Does me like a friend, or as a lover? My face was heating up even more than usual.  
Before I could reply to what Blue just said, he grabbed the collar of my pajamas. Suddenly, Blue pressed his lips onto my own, without hesitation.   
I couldn’t believe what was happening. His lips felt nice, and it felt so right. My face was super red, at this point.  
Then, Blue pulled me away, rather aggressively. But I know he didn’t mean too, he just was so lost at that moment. The brunette started breathing heavily, while looking up at me, with his blushing face.  
“Red, I, I’m,” Blue stuttered. I think he was more shocked than I was. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean, I couldn’t-”  
“No, Blue,” I disrupted. “I, like you. I love you…” Blue looked at me, with a huge smile on his face. He started to hug me again, and I hugged back. We both giggled with happiness.  
“I love you, too, Red.” Blue chuckled, as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. We kept laughing, and hugging each other, until we were tired out. I looked at Blue, when we stopped hugging, and I noticed new tears, rolling down his red cheeks.  
Blue must've noticed, because he said, “These are tears of joy, Red. I’m so happy, right now.”  
I smiled back at Blue. “Yeah, me too.” I blushed. “But we should probably get back to bed.”  
“Yeah, it's pretty late right now, and you need some sleep.” We both agreed, and we went back to where we were sleeping.   
Before we laid down in our little beddings, Blue looked up at me. “By the way, Red,” Blue began. “Do you remember when I was talking to Leaf at the party?”  
“Yeah, I do.” I answered.  
“Well, the thing about that Pokemon Contest, that was a lie. I was really talking to her because I wanted to confess to you before you left, and I was worried that I wasn’t going to be able to do it in time.”  
“But you did it, didn’t you?” I smirked. Blue laid down on his bedding with a grin.  
“Yeah, yeah…” I laid down, as well, and I started to close my eyes.  
“Good night, Blue.” I whispered.  
“Good night, Red.” Blue whispered, back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welp, today was the day that I leave Kanto. I still can’t believe that I got accepted into Super Smash Bros.  
Blue, Mom, and I woke up early so I could catch the train in time. I could tell that Blue was still a bit sad this morning, but reasurred him that everything was going to be fine, and that I will try to visit as much as possible.  
I mean, I didn’t really know if I was going to be fine, since I never picked out the Pokemon that I wanted. Oh, well, maybe I can ask for Pikachu, back...  
We dropped Blue off at his house, and we both gave each other a goodbye hug, and that was that.   
After that, my Mom went on her Rapidash, and took me to the train station. The station was near the mountains, so it was snowing a lot. We finally made it, without freezing to death. Well, more of Mom was trying to stay warm, I was fine.  
“Oh, R-Red, I am so p-proud of you…” Mother stuttered. “I’m g-gonna m-miss you…”  
“I’m going to miss you, too, Mom.” I said, as I gave her a hug. “But you should really leave, you’re freezing, right now.” I stopped hugging her, and gave her a smile.  
“Yeah, you’re probably right.” She smiled back. Mom looked over at Rapidash, calmly. “Rapidash, we can leave now.”  
“Rappa!!” Rapidash cried, as nuzzled my sweater.  
“I’m going to miss you, too, Rapidash…” I smiled. My Mom giggled, in response, to that. Mom climbed on her Rapidash, waved goodbye, and galloped away from the train station.  
I was happy that Mother was fine with me leaving, but I was sad to see her go.  
The train wasn’t supposed to be here for awhile now, so I decided to check my phone for any news. Unfortunately, it was so cold out, that my phone couldn’t process correctly. I put it back in my pocket, and just went into my own thoughts.  
I didn’t know how long I was thinking, but I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder, while doing so. I flinched, and turned my head to where I felt the tap.  
It was Blue?!  
“Blue?” I questioned, as my face began to fluster up. “What are you doing here?”  
“Hi, um.” Blue stuttered. “Sorry if you’re about to leave or, something,”  
“Nah, it’s fine. I was bored anyways.”  
“OK, good.” Blue sighed in relief. “Have you decided on a Pokemon you are going to use?”  
“Oh, uh, I actually never got to choose one,” I muttered. “I was probably going to borrow one of the Pokemon from Master hand, or even take Pikachu back.”  
“Hmm, I see.” Blue nodded.  
“Yeah, but there’s a good chance both of those options will fail, so,” I laughed, sarcastically. “I guess I will be able to stay in Kanto?”  
“No, Red, you’re not staying,” Blue crossed his arms. “You’ve been wanting to do this for awhile, you shouldn’t think that.”  
“I know, but-”  
“But,” Blue interrupted me. “I did manage to get you this…” Blue smiled, as he pulled out a Pokeball from his pocket. “I mean, you don’t have to use this, if you don’t want too…”   
“No, it’s fine, I’ll take it!” I grinned, as Blue handed me the Pokeball.  
“That’s great, thanks Red.”  
“And thank you.” We both laughed at each other for a moment, then Blue stopped.  
“Oh, and I have one last thing for you, Red…”  
“Hm? What is it-”  
Before I could finish my sentence, Blue pulled me, softly, and put his lips onto my own. We were both blushing, but we enjoyed it while it lasted.  
We both pulled each other away, due to the sound of the train be heard. We were both smiling at each other, as we continued to blush.  
“I love you, Red.” Blue smirked.  
“I love you, too, Blue.” I blushed even more. We gave each other a quick hug, then we parted our ways. I went on the train, and found my seat. Blue watched me leave, and gave me a wink before the train left the station.  
“I’m gonna miss you…” I giggled to myself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been about 20 minutes since the train left Kanto, and I was really hot in my sweater. I then remembered that my phone should be warm by now, and I can check my notifications. As I was taking off my jacket, I dug into my pocket to find my phone.  
Instead of my phone, I felt something rather smooth, and round. I took it out to see what it was.  
It was the Pokeball Blue gave me.  
I don’t even know how I forgot about this. I realized that I didn’t even know what the Pokemon was. Blue never told me, and I never even took it out of the ball. For all I know, it could be a Rattata. Heck, there could be nothing in there!  
I gently pressed the button on the Pokeball, to find out what was in there. Suddenly, the ball opened, and a little Pokemon popped onto my lap. It looked up at me, with a cheery smile on its face.   
“Squirtle! Squirtle!!” The Pokemon exclaimed.  
A Squirtle? Where did Blue even find this?  
“Hey, Squirtle!” I greeted, smile.  
“Squirtle!!” Squirtle cheered, as he nuzzled against my arm. I patted it’s head, as it made a purr. I looked out the window of the moving train, and took a deep breath.  
I’m gonna miss everyone, Leaf, Mom, episcally Blue. But I know I will see them again.   
But since I have my Squirtle with me, and I get to see Pikachu again, I know that I am ready to be in Super Smash Bros.


End file.
